


Eds

by reddiebitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiebitch/pseuds/reddiebitch
Summary: Richie Tozier had a nasty habit of talking in his sleep, and there were exactly two people alive who didn’t find it to be the most vexing thing on the entire planet: Richie’s mother, and his best friend.





	Eds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr:  
> 29\. “You said my name in your sleep.”
> 
> 39\. "Do that again.”
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@kaspbrak-eddie](http://www.kaspbrak-eddie.tumblr.com)

Richie Tozier had a nasty habit of talking in his sleep. It was something he’d been doing since he was a kid, usually just nonsensical mumbles, random words, short phrases, the occasional giggle. There were exactly two people alive who didn’t find it to be the most vexing thing on the entire planet: Richie’s mother, and his best friend.

On a night that had started out just as any other— one warm summer night, after all seven members of the Loser’s Club were freshly graduated from high school, they’d gone for a late swim at the quarry, something they’d started doing as they’d gotten older. The quarry had become a more popular swimming spot than it had been when they were kids, so the only time they had it to themselves was at night. The cool water had become a familiar embrace, it danced under the moonlight, reflecting the stars. 

This night had concluded as they always did. After the seven of them parted ways to go home, Richie and Eddie had, without even speaking a plan into action, met up on their bikes under the enormous sycamore that sprouted exactly halfway between their homes, just a fifteen-minute bike ride from the quarry. They did this almost every night they went out with their friends, neither of them much liking to spend their nights alone. If Eddie was already at home, Richie would simply arrive at 12:34 am, a time he’d picked for obvious, completely inane, very Richie reasons. But if they were both out, it was their secret, unspoken agreement to meet at this spot every night. Richie supposed if it were a movie, and maybe if Eddie were a girl, they’d carve their initials into it, marking the spot as theirs for eternity. But it wasn’t a movie. And Eddie wasn’t a girl. Boys didn’t carve their initials into trees with other boys. That’s not how it worked.

So, they met by the tree as they always had, and quietly rode together to Richie’s house, letting the cool, Maine summer air blow past their faces and ruffle their hair. They arrived at Richie’s and snuck quietly past his parents asleep in their room and up the stairs. A few hours after they’d settled into sleep, Eddie was awoken by a more persistent sleep-talking Richie than usual, one who seemed to be dreaming about things that Eddie really didn’t want to hear him dreaming about. He supposed Richie was having dreams about some hot girl he’d seen in the copy of  _ Playboy _ he’d stolen from his dad, or some girl at their school. He didn’t know who, but whoever it was, he could tell that Richie was dreaming about getting hot and heavy with her. 

“Rich,” he whispered, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Richie wouldn’t wake, not even at Eddie throwing a pillow up onto his bed, landing on his chest with a soft, plush thud. Richie took a deep breath at the impact and on the exhale he whispered ever so quietly, still moaning softly, “Eds.”

Eddie gasped before he could help it, and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Richie was finally roused and he rolled over, his eyes still closed and his hair a frizzy, unkempt mess, “Hmm?”

“You’re talking again,” Eddie said into the darkness, still whispering.

Richie grumbled, opening his eyes to look down through the blurry darkness to where Eddie was laying on the floor. “Oh.” His voice was still deep, thick with sleep, “Wha’d I say?”

“Uh… my name.”

“Shit, really? Sorry, Eds. Was probly,” he let out a yawn, interrupting his sentence, “Dreamin’ bout your mom.”

“I mean, it sounded like…” Eddie sighed. “Nevermind.”

“No, wait, what’d it sound like? Shit,” Richie scrambled for his glasses on the bedside table, “Fuck. How long did you let me talk for?”

“Well, I mean. It sounded like… it sounded like you were dreaming about… you know.”

“Fuck!” Richie hissed under his breath. “Fuck. Eds, I’m sorry it’s not like th—”

Eddie cleared his throat quietly, “I mean I wouldn’t… uh… be… you know… I wouldn’t be,” he cleared his throat again, “Opposed.”

Richie went silent. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. 

“Eddie…”

Eddie’s stomach dropped, “Oh wait. My God, oh God no, uh, I was kidding, no,” he laughed nervously. “You think I’d have sex with you, Trashmouth? I got four infections just thinking about it.”

“But you have… thought about it?”

“Wait— well, I mean…” He sat up slowly from his position on the floor, looking up to meet Richie’s wide eyes in the dark. Richie melted off the side of the bed, folding his knees under him and coming to sit on his ankles facing Eddie, their faces only inches apart. His eyes searched Eddie’s; questioning, begging almost. Eddie smiled and Richie reached out to wrap his long fingers around the side of Eddie’s neck, massaging the side of it with his thumb. Eddie leaned into Richie’s grasp and hummed, letting their lips grow closer, meeting in the middle after what felt like years. Eddie realized, as he closed his eyes, that he had never kissed anyone before. He had never  _ wanted  _ to kiss anyone before. Never anyone besides Richie, there was no one else. And he was pretty sure Richie had never kissed anyone either, despite all of his grandiose jabber.  _ Just two fucking eighteen-year-old virgins kissing each other for the first time,  _ he thought to himself, chuckling internally. He wanted to roll his eyes at how vacuous the situation was, this wasn’t as good as all of the movies and everything made it seem, it was just— 

He was stopped short in his thoughts as Richie parted his lips, deepening the kiss as he reached up with the other hand, now clutching both sides of Eddie’s face in a tender yet desperate embrace. He let his tongue slip into Richie’s mouth, delving into territory he’d been dreaming about since the day he had learned what kissing was (from none other than the person whose mouth he was now fully making himself familiar with). It was like stumbling upon a treasure chest in an inconspicuous hallway closet you’d been walking past your entire life, never even contemplating that it could be open to your exploration. He felt Richie’s teeth scrape lightly against his tongue, finally straight now after the years he’d had braces on them. 

He thought about the quiet, embarrassed Richie who came to school late one day, fresh braces on his teeth. He’d never seen Richie as quiet as he had been that day, except maybe the time he had walked in on Eddie getting out of the shower at a sleepover and his cheeks had been red for the rest of the night. He remembered all of the instances in which they’d accidentally seen more of each other, done more with each other than normal friends do, none of it ever seeming weird because it was  _ Richie,  _ and he was  _ Eddie _ , and it was  _ them.  _

He pitched forward, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, climbing into his lap and continuing to lick into his mouth, the faint taste of sweet tarts still on Richie’s lips from earlier that evening.

“God, Eds,” Richie whispered under his breath, breaking their lips apart for the first time since they’d started kissing. 

Eddie felt the heat in his stomach intensify at the familiar pet name, a nickname that had always pissed him off, made him embarrassed every other time he’d heard it his entire life for no reason he could ever understand. At least until now. 

“Do that again,” he hissed, moving to suck marks into Richie’s neck.

“Wait do what again, what’d I do?” Richie asked desperately, pitching his hands into the soft hair at the base of Eddie’s neck as his lips danced on Richie’s throat softly. Richie leaned his head to the side to give him more real estate. 

“Call me Eds.” 

“Oh my god,” he breathed, tilting his head down to find Eddie’s lips again, scattering kisses all over his face, pressing his lips to every inch of skin that was littered with freckles: Eddie’s lips, forehead, cheeks, ears.

“I love you. So fucking much, Eds.”

“I know,” Eddie laughed softly under his breath as he attempted to rejoin their lips, stopped by one of Richie’s long, slender fingers.

“Boy, don’t you dare Solo me. I fucking swear.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, the grin still on his lips. “Idiot. You know I’ve been in love with you since before I even knew how to read.” Richie returned his smile, his shoulders relaxing, visibly relieved. “Were you actually worried?”

Richie shrugged, “You’re a confusing entity, Eddie, my love.”

“Mhm, and you’re just emotionally the dumbest person I’ve ever met. Yet, here we are.” 

“I must be irresistible,” Richie winked.

“I hate you. Just. Kiss me, Rich. Fuck,” he breathed, closing his eyes as he leaned back in.

“Mhm, anything you say,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s lips, breathing hot air between them as he sucked Eddie’s bottom lip back into his mouth. “Why didn’t we start doing this sooner?”

“God, you really can’t even shut your mouth even for a few minutes, can you?”

“Maybe it just needs to be busy doing something else… If you know what I mean…” Richie whispered as he moved to suck marks on Eddie’s neck, snaking his arms underneath Eddie’s soft t-shirt, fingers poring over the soft skin on his hips. 

“Oh fuck, Richie…” Eddie hissed under his breath, canting his hips up at the feeling of Richie’s cool fingertips brushing over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their path.

“That’s what your mo—” Richie started, at which Eddie pulled back, an eyebrow raised challengingly. Richie looked up from the spot in which he’d situated himself to trace kisses down the lines of Eddie’s throat. 

“Richie I will leave the country right now, I’m not kidding.” 

“Sorry baby,” he replied, squeezing the tender skin at Eddie’s hips with his fingertips, moving his hands toward the waistband of Eddie’s shorts.

“Fuck. You’re giving my dick whiplash right now, Richie.”

“You like that?” He paused. “ _ Baby _ ?” Richie asked, grinning wide beneath dark eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up… forever. Please.” Eddie said, pulling Richie back in by the neck, leaning back so they slowly lay down on the floor, sprawling over the pillows they’d set up as Eddie’s makeshift bed. Richie’s hands remained under Eddie’s shirt, where they had been until he moved them around Eddie’s back, pinning his arms tightly between Eddie and the floor below them, squeezing tight to pull their bodies flush. Eddie let out a pleased sigh, a noise Richie decided right then and there could cure cancer, could grant world peace. Richie thought he deserved a damn Nobel peace prize for his discovery.  _ That’s why people fucking do this,  _ he thought to himself as he toyed at the elastic on Eddie’s shorts, his fingertips cold and crisp against Eddie’s warm, tanned skin. 

“Can I?” He whispered, his breath hot on Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie subtly shivered, Richie felt the goosebumps pop up on his skin. “Can you what…” he trailed off, breathing heavily.

“Can I…” Richie took a deep breath. “Can I touch you?”

“My God,” Eddie groaned in response, “You have no fucking idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that.”

Richie nearly growled as he plunged his hand eagerly under the thin fabric of Eddie’s shorts, brushing his fingertips gently against the soft skin, the thin smattering of hair that had started to crop up. He spread his hand out, feeling around. He’d never in his life been so excited and so nervous about something; his fingers shaking, anticipatory. 

He found Eddie’s cock, hard and leaking, pinned against the soft material of the shorts he was wearing. He wrapped his fingers around it, the sensitive tips of his fingers taking in every inch of the skin: the smoothness he could never have imagined, the roughness that he never would have expected. Eddie’s cock was different than his, it was (as of that very moment) the only one he’d ever felt besides his own, but it was perfect.  Because it was  _ Eddie’s.  _

He gripped it tighter, stroking his hand up and down slowly, as he did with himself. “I… uh. I don’t know what I’m doing so tell me if—”

“No, Rich, this is—” Eddie gasped as Richie flicked his wrist, almost wheezing, “This is perfect. Fuck— I don’t know if I can…” 

Richie could see him bite his lip, his were eyes squeezed tightly shut, the corners of his eyes wrinkled. “I’m not gonna last much longer, fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Wait, get a tissue or someth— Richie I’m—” He cut himself off with a jagged, almost unconscious thrust of his hips up into Richie’s hand, coming hard and fast into Richie’s grasp and his shorts. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he whispered.

Richie extracted his hand from Eddie’s shorts, spreading his fingers apart, sticky with Eddie. He half-grunted half-laughed, “Awesome.”

Eddie nearly gagged at the sight, “That is fucking  _ sick,  _ Richie. Fuck. I’m sorry, that was—  Normally it takes longer… I wasn’t expecting… Um—”

Richie’s eyes lit up, wide and magnified behind his glasses. “You’re telling me I got you off faster than you get yourself off? Hey, you know the people at the emergency room, don’t you? We may have to go, I think I’m gonna have an aneurysm.”

“Stop!” Eddie rolled his eyes--Richie couldn’t see his blush in the dark, but he could hear it. Eddie shifted uncomfortably, still laying under Richie. “Um… Do you want me to…” He continued, clearing his throat. “I don’t know how to… I don’t know if I—”

“Oh, wait. You’re asking if… Oh God, I came the second I touched you. We can go slower next time,  _ maybe _ . If… Well…. Or, we can not. You know if there’s no nex—”

Eddie shyly grinned, “There can be. If you want.”

“I think you know I’d love nothing more than that, Eds,” Richie pulled back and smiled, his cheeks darkening even more than they already had been. 

“Wait... Am I allowed to call you Eds now?”

Eddie smirked, his lips swollen and eyes hooded, “Only when I say.”


End file.
